


The Pumpkin King

by CarryDsupra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryDsupra/pseuds/CarryDsupra
Summary: It is the 31th of October. The evening on Halloween. Unsuspecting, Kairi and Naminé set out on their way to "trick or treating". What could possibly go wrong?"We wanted to go to the estate of the old stinker Xehanort. Wanna come along? "





	The Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pumpkin King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425912) by CarryDsupra. 



> Hi there :)   
> After thinking back and forth, I decided to translate my story into englisch.  
> So yeah, bear with me and my catastrophic englisch. I would be thankfull of any feedback advice storywise or to maybe improve my englisch :)   
> Without further ado, enjoy :)

### Trick or Treat?

  
  
  
It was the evening on Halloween.

 

Grinning, Kairi looked at herself in the mirror of her clear white dressing table. With her tongue she felt over her fake sharp canine teeth and straightened a few strands of hair, before she stood up ,satisfied with her look, from her stool.

With a cursory glance at the clock that told her it was already 7pm, she grabbed her homemade candy bag, her purple hat with a pumpkin pin on it, slipped over her matching orange gloves, and hurried down the stairs.

Just in time, the doorbell rang and Kairi frantically tore the front door open.

"I'm heading out! I'll be back by 11 pm! ", Kairi yelled goodbye to her parents.

"Okay honey! Take care and have fun, Kairi! ", a feminine voice sounded loudly from the kitchen.

"Will do! See you! ", Kairi slammed the door behind her shut and scowled like an animal at her friend, who was patiently waiting for her.

"And? Are you ready to have the ultimate ' _Trick or Treat'_ night of your life ?! ",

Naminé rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend anyway.

"Sure. Nevertheless, I think that at the age of 17 we are a bit too old for „ _Trick or Treating_ “. ", Naminé conveyed her opinion and received a light punch against her upper arm.

"Don´t be like that."

"I´m just saying." The blonde grumbled and pulled her black pointy hat down into her face.

"Your choice of costume fits at least. A grumpy and bitter witch. " Kairi joked and the blonde gave her a reproachful look.

"Hey! At least I can dress myself accordingly. I still don´t know what you´re supposed to be. ", Countered Naminé and regarded her counterpart critically.

"Isn´t that _obvious_?" Kairi spins around on her own axis.

"I'm the vampire queen!" Naminé raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that screamed, ´ _Are you fucking kidding me?´_

"Are you serious? Your costume is screaming for _Pumpkin Clown_. Apart from the fangs and your pale skin the rest is so untypical for a vampire. ", The witch stated, as she looked at her friend up and down.

 

Kairi wore an orange dress with stripes of a pumpkin and a black sleeveless vest, with embroidered purple at the edges. The cords at the front of the vest were fastened crosswise. The hem of the dress was made of black tulle and made the dress appear more voluminous below. Kairi wore black tights with black pumps and the lace of the heels were light brown. Above the knees she had orange colored garters.  
  


Kairi, however, shrugged.

"Then I'm the _pumpkin queen_. With fangs!" As if Naminé was her next prey, Kairi leaned forward with her hands, showing her pointed teeth.

"Oh stop it!", The blonde waved off and looked at her wristwatch.

"We should go. Otherwise, Lea and the others will get more sweets than us. ", Said Naminé and took her friend by the hand.

"Come on."

"Yeah, yeah. Don´t get your panties into a twist. " Kairi rolled with her eyes and followed suit.   
  


  
  


  
~✞ ❦ ✞~

  
  
  
After two dozen successful scaringly house visits, their bags were full of candys.   
Hilariously the two girls began to giggle.

"That bunch of candy will last for the whole month," Naminé said happily while Kairi gasped.

"One month? They are gone within three days in my hands. ", The redhead joked and together the two girls laughed loudly.

"Well, who have we got there?", The two girls turned around to the male voice.

"Oh, hello Lea. Xion and Roxas. ", Kairi greeted warmly and waved to them. Naminé did the same as her.

"I see you've made rich loot," Roxas said with a grin.

"But could you keep up .... with this?" Lea triumphantly pulled out a black big sack from behind his back, as big and wide as a gymnastic ball.

Xion rolled her eyes at the banal behavior of the boys.

"Wow. Who did you kill to get all the sweets? "Kairi grinned cheekily, risking a look into the sack to inspect the treats.

Playing injured, Lea grabbed his chest.

"Argh, the pain! To accuse me to something like this, Kairi! But tell me both of you. ", Naminé and Kairi looked attentively at Lea, who was dressed in a red wolfskin costume.

"We wanted to go to the estate of the old stinker Xehanort. Wanna come along? "

Uncertain Naminé and Kairi looked at each other.

"That's in the remote little forest, isn´t it?" Naminé prompted, clutching the handle of her bag tighter.

"I ... I think that's not a good idea.", Kairi nodded affirmatively to her friend.

"I agree with Naminé."

"You're just scaredy cats," Roxas said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and pretty big ones. Like cackling chickens running around shouting. Bawk bawk !! ", mocked Lea about the girls and imitated the movement of a chicken's with his arms.

"Oh, boys. If they don´t want to, just leave them alone. ", Apologetically, Xion looked at the two girls and grinned crookedly.

 

Kairi stepped up to Lea with puffed cheeks.

"O-oh yeah ?! We'll come with you! ", Kairi decided for Naminé and herself, while the blonde stares in shock at her friend.

"But Kairi.-"

"Nothing happens to us." Kairi assured her and gave her a promising look.

She hesitantly nodded in approval.

"O-okay."

"Well, then!", Lea swung his arms in the air.

"Let's go, got it memorized?!" Lea touched his forehead twice, while the remaining four followed him towards the forest.

Kairi swallowed hard. She somehow had a bad feeling about it as they slowly but surely walked down the path into the gloomy forest.  
  
  


  
  
~✞ ❦ ✞~

 

  
  
  
Closely attached to Kairi, Naminé anxiously looked around her surroundings from left to right.

Apart from the flashlight that Lea had at the front, nothing else provided any light.

When Naminé heard a crackling - probably a broken branch - from the right, she gave a brief scream, causing Xion to cling to Roxas, who blinked unimpressed. Kairi stopped dead in her tracks while Lea turned to face the others and blinded them with the flashlight.

"What?! That was just a stupid bunny! ", To make his guess clear, he beamed into the undergrowth, whose leaves had long withered, and there was indeed a bunny. Scared, it bounced away from the group.

The four of them sigh relieved and made their way deeper into the interior of the forest.

"Kairi ..." Naminé whispered to her.

"To be honest, I'm not convinced by the idea anymore. Let's ask Lea to go back. ", The witch begged and Kairi shook her head.

"We´ve come this far now. If we turn back now, Lea will forever tease us for it and I don´t want that. ", The redhead mumbled back and Naminé gave up with a sigh.

"There it is!", Lea said suddenly and a rustic property moved into their sight.

 

It looked quite run down, but the wooden pillars kept the whole structure of the property upright.

On the patio railing, the ivy was proliferating and Kairi could have sworn that she had seen someone at the lower window on the left. Whether it was a person or animal, she couldn´t really tell.

As they approached slowly the building, Lea began to get cold feet and laughed uncertainly.

"O ~ kay. I think we´ve seen enough. Let's turn back. "Lea had already turned his back on the estate, but he was forced to turn around again by Kairi.

"Hey! It was _your idea_ so you also ring the bell! Or _are you_ the scaredy cat here? ", Kairi pushed the redhead forward. Lea gave Roxas a look that screamed for help.

Roxas, costumed as Franken Stein [and Xion as the matching monster], raised his hands uninvolved.

Disappointed, Lea left his shoulders hanging down.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it alright?! ", Only stubbornly, Lea strode toward the property and carefully set foot on one of the wooden steps. As soon as he shifted his weight to it, there was a groaning sound.

Lea looked over his shoulder to his friends and Kairi made it clear with a quick gesture that he should go further.

Lea swallowed hard and went softly to the front door, where he was looking for a bell. Hiding behind ivy leaves he found the button and pushed it down slowly.

Surprisingly, the bell sounded relatively ordinary.

 

Kairi and the others watched Lea the second time ring the bell, when after one minute no one opened the door. Lea turned to the group and shrugged his shoulders.

At the same moment, the front door of the house creaked open behind him.

Tensed Lea jumped and turned his head almost mechanically to the back.

At first only darkness was visible in the doorframe, before two spherical yellow piercing eyes stood out in the darkness.

Lea inhaled sharply, biting his lower lip at the same time.  
  
  
Trembling with fear, Naminé took a step back when she saw the yellow eyes, as did the rest of her friends. When jagged, sharp-edged, and white teeth flickered, the fear threshold reached its limit.

Lea screeched in high octaves, ran as fast as he could away from the mansion in panic, and even ran past his friends. It didn´t took them long to do the same as him. Only Kairi remained frozen like a pillar of salt. With eyes wide open, the iris shrank into the size of a needle.Kairi was only starting to run , when the door slammed loudly shut and the bats were hunted out of their hiding places.

 

With a horrified cry, Kairi - along with her sweets - walked into the opposite direction in which her friends had run off to.  
Had Kairi stayed a little longer at the ghastly house, she would have seen that shadow on the window again, which had a smug grin on his face.  
  
  


  
~✞ ❦ ✞~

 

  
  
As fast as her legs could carry her, Kairi raced through the tangled forest and didn´t look back. The adrenaline pumped through her body and she gasped for air.

Frantically, she looked around as she came to a fork in the path and quickly decided for the left path, which led even deeper into the forest.

It was only then, when she felt reasonably safe, that she leaned against an old beech and fought for oxygen.

She looked at her feet, which began to hurt after the long sprint in those pumps.

She looked around again, but she could see nothing except darkness, trees, and brown scrub. Relieved, she exhaled and crumpled her bag tightly.

If only she knew where her friends had ran off to, she would feel a lot better. She left the old beech tree and examined her surroundings. Maybe she should go back the way she came from and make a ran when she saw the property again? Or should she follow this path and hope that it led out of the forest?

 

As Kairi busily thought about how to move on, a pumpkin-looking door appeared on the beech, opening to produce a gust of wind.

Perplexed, Kairi droped her candy bag to the floor as the stream of air surprised her.

She turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Huh? The door wasn´t there before ...or was it? "Kairi muttered to herself as she stepped closer to the tree and circled around it once.

Then she inspected the door more closely and looked through it. There was nothing to see except the pitch balck darkness. She sighed and turned her back on the ominous door.

In the distance, she could hear voices which were indeed quite quiet but still understandable.

 

" **Kairi ?!** "

 

Her facial expression brightened. That was Naminé! Her friends were here to look for her!

But before she could call out to them, she was sucked backwards.

Frightened that this door was about to devour her, she clung desperately to the edges. With all the strength she could muster, Kairi screamed for her friends.

 

"Naminé !!! I'm here! I´m here.- **aaaahhh!** "

Like a vacuum cleaner that had increased it´s suction power, she was sucked into the tree and disappeared into the darkness.

The door clanked loudly afterward and a dark laugh sounded briefly before the door vanished.

 

Panting, Naminé and her friends arrived at the tree where they suspected their friend's scream.

"Kairi ?! Kairi, where are you? ", Naminé looked around desperately.

"Naminé. Let us go to the police. We can find her like this. Got it memorized? "Lea suggested to her and the blonde hung her head sobering.

She blames herself for not picking Kairi's hand when she ran off and blamed Lea for his stupid idea he had. The whole thing was more trick than treat.

 

Naminé bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.

"You're right. Let's go. " Encouragingly, Xion put an arm around her shoulders and together they made their way to the authorities.

 

They overlooked the candy bag from Kairi, whose contents lay scattered against an old beech tree.


End file.
